ireneus_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mage Republic
The Mage Republic is a nation on the western edge of the continent of Ireneus, along Leonas Bay. It's capital is the City of Ad-Nilem. It is one of the oldest civilization in the continent and is ruled by a powerful magocracy, consisting of Senators or Legates. History Founding Before the humans settled the lands of Windcoast, it was dotted by multiple outposts and sentries built by the elves, with their original purpose now lost to history. The tallest of those sentries is the one where the city of Ad-Nilem now stands. After the humans have freed themselves from the clutches of their elven tyrants to the north, a few of them crossed the Roewing Sea and settled along the mostly uninhabited lands of Windcoast. One group of humans chose the abandoned tower along the Elseid's Strait. The Elven Threat The elves then followed the humans southward and started "reclaiming" the lands of Wincoast that they have long abandoned. Ten powerful mages, who called themselves The Hamarad, allied together to face the elven threat, and thwarted any form on invasion. The city is named after this alliance, becoming Hamarad Nilem or City of Hamarad. The Dark Ages When Eon invaded the continent, the elves of Ad-Nilem were among those who fought him. The Hamarad reformed, and joined with the humans of Zephyrus and the dwarves of Amon-Ra. Eon drove the alliance underground, and their leaders died one by one. The city fell under the grip of Eon for years. The Sorrowful March It was not until the elves joined the fight against Eon that Ad-Nilem rose up to its feet again. With the new alliance, the three races defeated Eon's army and drove them out, city by city. The newly formed Hamarad was present during the final fight against Eon, and they preceded over the burning of his consort, Maeve. Building The Senate The Hamarad became the basis of the Mage Republic's senate. Its members are elected by the people, representing, then each one elects a Grand Legate. The nation's power rose and waned during the centuries after the the Sorrowful March, but they remained one of the three major political force in the continent. Appearance Sword of the Godslayer The Godslayer expedition arrived at the city of Ad-Nilem after being teleported there from Ibameran by the Alchemist. They entered the city's underground prison system looking for someone who can help them defeat Nighith. Here, the party found out about the weapons that was used against Eon and his cohorts during the Sorrowful March. Azula also reconnected with his brother Thaldan, after they lined up to get the Spear of the Wyrmhunter on one of his auctions. Daughters of the Storm The Stormbringer agents arrived at the city of Ad-Nilem during the quest to steal the Esoteros. They managed wreak havoc on the city by pretending to be members of the Knuckle Society. Location The nation's capital is build on the coast of Leona's Bay, around an ancient elven tower that is now the center of the Republic's power. Its territory reaches further south and includes parts of Aeden Valley, and further east over the edge of Amber forest near the Soliton river. Government The center of power lies in the capital city, and into the hands of the Legates, or, as the more popular term among the masses, Senators. The Senate has a total 189 members, all coming from all manners of the nation's society. Of all 189, 97 of them are mages, and represents the scholars of the Tower; 30 Senators are from the commoners, 18 are from the elite and richest families of the city, while the remaining 44 are from the artisans and merchants. A senator's term in office lasts for five years, and can be elected three times. The Senators then elect the Grand Legate who presides over the Senate's rulings. Society After dropping their human-centric laws centuries ago, the city has become the melting pot of all cultures and races. Almost every race known to man can be found in the city, some of them descendants of immigrants long ago who fled during the Dark Ages and took refuge behind the city's walls. Discrimination and racism is heavily frowned upon in the city. However, there is an invisible class system shadowing over the Nilemian society that even its ruling government refuses to acknowledge. At the top of this echelon are the Mages, the learned elite who all graduated from The Tower Academy. Followed by the Aberatians, the rich and elite. Then the Artisans, which includes the craftsmen and merchants. Under them comes the Commonpeople, then at the bottom are the Unwanted. Real-Life Inspiration The Mage Republic is influenced by the Classical Athenian culture. Category:Political State Category:Location